


Kylo Ren's Proposal

by xswestallen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, POV Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: My interpretation of Kylo Ren's inner monologue after he and Rey kill Snoke.





	Kylo Ren's Proposal

Kylo Ren and Rey stood together, in front of Snoke's throne and the pieces of his corpse. The dead bodies of red clad guards lay around them. But, Kylo could only think of Rey. She saved him, by handing him the lightsaber that he used to kill the guard restraining him. She was a good fighter. She was strong with the force, in a way Kylo had never seen before. She was pure, raw power. It excited and terrified Kylo.

Rey was concerned with the fleet of rebels. Kylo was not. He had not, as Rey claims to have foreseen, turned to the light. He turned only to Rey. He had no interest in the resistance. Nor had he any interest in the First Order anymore. All of that was the past. Rey was what mattered now.

When Kylo killed his father, he knew what he had to do but was unsure if he had the strength to do it. He did. When Kylo killed Snoke, he knew what he had to do. There was no doubt. He was confident in his decision to save Rey and end Snoke. He was weaker than her. It was with Rey, not Snoke, that Kylo would build his empire and rule the galaxy. It was the force which truly brought them together. It has plans for them.

With Rey at his side, there will be no stopping him. Together, they will rebuild every system, planet, and society in existence. There will be no match for their power.

Kylo was never sure if he felt love. He thought at one point he loved his parents. But, they were weak and cowardly. They couldn't handle his potential, so they sent him away to a Jedi Master who was so terrified by the mere thought of Kylo's power he was prepared to strike Kylo down. Love might have been what made it so difficult to kill his father. Love might have been what prevented him from pressing the button and killing the ship his mother was on. But, if that was love, Kylo loathed it. He stopped him from reaching his full potential. It held him back.

But this was different. If what Kylo felt right now was love, it was nothing like any emotion he'd ever experienced. Instead of confining him, it empowered him. He felt more capable than ever before. He could help Rey master her connection to the force. She could help him restore balance to the universe. For the first time Kylo could remember, maybe in his entire life, he was finally fueled by something other than hate. Something he didn't expect to be so powerful. Just like Rey, love was deceptively powerful.

Kylo Ren made his proposal to Rey. He was confident she would accept with enthusiasm. They would rejoice in the death of the past, as it would be the only thing capable of cultivating new life. A new galaxy of their own design. He was offering her the role of ruler. The opportunity was one many would, and have, died for. 

To hear her rejection was more painful than to have her slash his face with a lightsaber.

Once again, the weakness and intimidation that Kylo's potential struck in people was too strong. He should've known better than to let himself believe this girl would be any different. She was so comfortable in her mediocrity, her nothingness. Did she not realize he was selflessly offering to share complete control of the galaxy with her? Kylo saw clearly now. Their force bond had fed him lies. This girl was nothing to everyone and nothing to him. He didn't need her. He would rule the galaxy on his own. He would become the next Vader, as was his destiny.

If she would not stand by his side, she would die by his hand.


End file.
